Walk With Me
Summary Full Text Treepelt Halfpaw: Treepelt’s head had cleared a good deal after her talk with Tezz. She felt well enough to take a walk outside, something she hadn’t done voluntarily in a while. The air was almost painfully frigid, and a few lone snowflakes drifted down from the sky to rest on the already-churned-up layer of snow… Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: Stonegit turned away from Kiri’s strike team, supporting himself on his pike. “Hello Tree…walk with me,” he said calmly, beginning to make his way back towards the fortress. Treepelt Halfpaw: Tree tucked her fingers underneath her arms, hugging herself, and watching him out of the corner of her eye. “How did the meeting go?” she asked hesitantly, having left before any definite decision had been reached. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: “Mera was declared Queen…and rightfully so. I’m handling securing our safety now.” Stonegit answered. Treepelt Halfpaw: “I see. That’s good.” She endured another few seconds of silence before clearing her throat and brushing her hair out of her eyes. “How are you?” she asked, trying to say so many things in that one question and unsure if she managed to convey them all. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: Stonegit glanced at her, breathing a quiet sigh. “Not good.” he said honestly. “But things will be better soon. The guards and mages are learning quickly, all they needed was some training and…motivation.” he said after a seconds thought. “Soon the witches and demons we have here will be terminated.” Treepelt Halfpaw: Treepelt side-eyed him. “Motivation?” Knowing Stonegit, the methods he used could be…harsh. He’s not unlike Haddock, actually. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: “By being somebody who believes in them, somebody who understands their position…and somebody who makes failure due to lazy incompetence severe. As severe as what would happen if they failed their job in it’s most basic, and fundamental sense in a real life setting.” Treepelt Halfpaw: “Oh.” She could only imagine how scared the trainees must have been of Stonegit, the scarred fire mage with the stained past. She understood his pain so fully and completely it felt like the camp was reliving Vox’s death all over again. She worked her jaw, running her tongue over her fangs, and then murmured, almost under her breath: “You sound like him.” Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: Stonegit stopped in his tracks. “Sound…like…who?” he asked, not facing her, but his words clear. Treepelt Halfpaw: Tree stopped as well, a pace behind him, keeping her eyes away from the back of his head. At a more rational point in her life, she’d be screaming at herself, she would have bitten off this conversation long ago and forgotten about it. But past events had her shaken and somewhat confused about what went through her mind and out her mouth, often her thoughts doing the latter and not the former. She wasn’t thinking straight. “Like…” She gulped. “Like the King,” she whispered. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: Stonegit’s shoulders hunched and he turned around, his eyes wide and manic. He starred at Tree for a long moment, then something in his face relaxed. “I’m flattered,” he said. “He was the greatest man I ever had the pleasure of meeting.” His shoulders relaxed and he walked over to Tree. “Tree…” he said. “I don’t know you well, but I understand your position, how you feel. People should not hate you for what happened with the Warden…they should love you. Just as I should not be hated for killing the King.” he paused. “The Warden had truly changed, if that makes anything better. So hang in there…Tree.” Treepelt Halfpaw: Tree stared at him, startled. She realized that he, too, had been possessed by the Warden, not just…whatever that thing had been. “She talked to you?” she asked, almost not wanting to hear anything about the Warden, but needing to know so badly. “She…she wasn’t…she didn’t try to make you do anything?” Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: Stonegit nodded. “That she did. She was rather repentant…for a demon that is. At the least she regrets what she did before, in the sense that she wouldn’t do it again.” he heaved a sigh. “She spoke to me on a bad day the one time,” mentioning this, the man almost gave a smile. “Encouraged me.” He tisked his tongue, turning away again. “The Warden was an odd one. Tree…it was good talking to you, but I have business to attend to. Skye poses a threat to the Queen now, and I can’t get behind in my work.” Treepelt Halfpaw: “I understand.” Treepelt watched him trudge back through the snow, turning over his words in her head. She’s really changed, then…being with me…made her change? Why Stonegit, and not me…why didn’t she reach out to me…? Shaking her head, Tree turned back and went back to the fortress, biting her lip the whole time, and stuffing any bad feelings she had towards Stonegit down deep where they wouldn’t come up again. She had no reason to be feeling those kinds of things towards him. It’s time to start fixing myself.Category:Season 3 Category:Events Category:Treepelt Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss